firefandomcom-20200223-history
District of Columbia Fire
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/b5/DistrictofColumbiaFireandEMSLogo.png Department Profile The District of Columbia Fire Department was established in 1804. Currently the DCFD is comprised of the following units: *34 Fire Stations *33 Engine Companies *16 Ladder Companies: 15 - 100' Tractor Drawn Aerials, 1 - 95' Tower Ladder *3 Rescue Companies History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Battalion 1' 'Engine 6 / Truck 4' - 1300 New Jersey Avenue Northwest Built 1974 :Engine 6 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 4 (S-303) - 2005 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 6 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton 'Engine 10 / Truck 13' - 1342 Florida Avenue Northeast Built 1925 :Engine 10 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 13 (S-320) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 10 - 'Engine 12 / Hazardous Materials Unit / Battalion 1'– 2225 5th Street Northeast Built 1987 :Engine 12 (S-179) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Hazmat 1 (S-836) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT :Hazmat 2 (S-606) - 1998 American LaFrance/Beaverbilt (ex-Rescue 3, HM1) :Hazmat Support Unit ' (S-837) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT walk-around Rescue :'Battalion 1 (S-263) - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado :EMS 1 'Engine 14' - 4801 North Capitol Street Northeast Built 1945 :Engine 14 (S-167) - 2006 Seagrave Marauder/ 2016 Refurb (1250/500)(ex-Engine 25) :Medic 14 :Ambulance 14 'Engine 17' - 1227 Monroe Street Northeast Built 1902 :Engine 17 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Medic 17 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton 'Engine 26 / Truck 15' - 1340 Rhode Island Avenue Northeast Built 1937 :Engine 26 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500)(SO#78J32) :Truck 15 (S-315) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Belmont Fire Department (California)) :Ambulance 26 'Battalion 2' 'Engine 7' - 1101 Half Street Southwest Built 1961 :Engine 7 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500)(SN#29824) :Brush Unit (S-215) - 2003 Ford F550/E-One (90/320/40F) :Medic 7 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton 'Engine 8 / Battalion 2' - 1520 C Street Southeast Built 1964 :Engine 8 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Medic 8 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton :Battalion 2 (S-262) - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado :Air Unit 2 - 1999 Freightliner / E-One :EMS 2 'Engine 18 / Truck 7' – 414 8th Street Southeast Built 1965 :Engine 18 (S-138) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 7 (S-319) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 18 (S-507) - 2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16810) 'Engine 27' - 4201 Minnesota Avenue Northeast Built 1908 :Engine 27 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Medic 27 :Ambulance 27 'Engine 30 / Truck 17' - 50 49th Street Northeast Built 1953 :Engine 30 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 17 (S-313) - 2012 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 30 :Ambulance 30 'Battalion 3' 'Engine 15 / Rescue Squad 3 / Battalion 3' - 2101-14th Street Southeast Built 1969 :Engine 15 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Rescue Squad 3 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT :Rescue Squad Support Unit - 2000 Ford F450 / Wheeled Coach light rescue :Cave-In Support Unit 3 - 2000 Sterling / Hackney :Cave-In Unit 3 - 2012 Freightliner M2/Brown Industries :Collapse Support 3 (S-737) - 1999 Ford F800/Knaphiede w/12ft stake body :Battalion 3 - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado :EMS 3 'Engine 19' - 2813 Pennsylvania Avenue Southeast Built 1911 :Engine 19 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500) :Medic 19 :Ambulance 19 'Engine 25' - 3203 Martin Luther King Junior Avenue Southeast Built 1903 :Engine 25 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Medic 25 'Engine 32 / Truck 16' - 2425 Irving Street Southeast Built 1957 :Engine 32(S-99) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500)(SN#31416) :Truck 16 '(S-307) - 2007 Seagrave Marauder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Ambulance 32 (S-579) - 2018 International 4300/ Horton (SN#18427) 'Engine 33 / Truck 8' - 101 Atlantic Street Southeast Built 1987 :Engine 33 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500)(SN#27233-10) :Truck 8 (S-309) - 2009 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 33 :Ambulance 33 - 2012 International 4300/ Horton 'Battalion 4' 'Engine 4' - 2531 Sherman Avenue Northwest Built 1976 :Engine 4 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500)(SO#78J30) :Air Unit 1 (S-756) - 2006 Freightliner / Hackney :Special Operations Battalion - 2018 GMC Sierra :Safety Battalion - 2018 GMC Sierra :Ambulance 4 :EMS Supervisor 7 - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 9 / Truck 9' - 1617 U Street Northwest Built 1967 :Engine 9 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Truck 9 (S-318) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 9 'Engine 11 / Truck 6' /''' 'Battalion 4 '– 3420 14th Street Northwest Built 1984 :Engine 11' - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :'Truck 6' (S-317) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Battalion 4 '- 2016 GMC Sierra :'Ambulance 11''' :EMS Supervisor 4 (S-274) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 22 / Truck 11' - 6825 Georgia Avenue Northwest Built 2018 :Engine 22 (S-188) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (SN#27233-06) :Truck 11 (S-310) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II / 2000 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Ambulance 22 'Engine 24 / Rescue Squad 2' - 5101 Georgia Avenue Northwest Built 1995 :Engine 24 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Rescue Squad 2 (S-822) - 2009 Seagrave heavy rescue :Tactical Support Unit 2 - 2000 Ford F-450/ Wheeled Coach light rescue :Medical Ambulance Bus - 2007 Thomas Bus / Sartin Services :Mass Casualty Unit 1 - 2003 Ford E-450 / Wheeled Coach :Medic 24 'Battalion 5' 'Engine 5' - 3412 Dent Place Northwest Built 1900 :Engine 5 (S-146) - 2003 Pierce Dash/ 2016 Refurb (1250/500)(ex-Engine 8,Engine 62) :Medic 5 'Engine 20 / Truck 12 / Battalion 5' - 4300 Wisconsin Avenue Northwest Built 1912 :Engine 20 (S-191) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 12 (S-311) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) :Battalion 5 - 2018 GMC Sierra :EMS Supervisor 5 - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe :Ambulance 20 'Engine 21' - 1763 Lanier Place Northwest Built 1908 :Engine 21 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500)(SO#78H88) :Water Supply Engine 55 - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :Medic 21 'Engine 28 / Truck 14' - 3522 Connecticut Avenue Northwest Built 1916 :Engine 28 (S-173) - 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1500/500)(ex-Engine 33) :Truck 14 ' (S-316) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic MFD (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Ambulance 28 'Engine 29 / Truck 5' - 4811 MacArthur Boulevard Northwest Built 1925 :Engine 29 (S-151) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :Truck 5 (S-314) - 2013 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Philadelphia Fire Department reject) :Ambulance 29 'Engine 31' - 4930 Connecticut Avenue Northwest Built 1930 :Engine 31 (S-191) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (SN#27233-9) :Medic 31 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton 'Battalion 6' 'Engine 1 / Truck 2' - 2225 M Street Northwest Built 2017 :Engine 1 (S-183) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 2 ' (S-308) - 2009 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Medic 1 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton :Ambulance 1 - 2012 International 4300/ Horton 'Engine 2 / Rescue Squad 1 / Battalion 6' - 500 F Street Northwest Built 1979 :Engine 2 (S-184) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Rescue Squad 1 (S-823) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT Heavy Rescue :Rescue Squad Support Unit (S-214) - 2000 Ford F450 / Wheeled Coach :Battalion 6 (S-266) - 2016 GMC Sierra :Medic 2 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton :EMS Supervisor 6 (S-278) - 2018 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Engine 3' - 439 New Jersey Avenue Northwest Built 1916 :Engine 3 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Medic 3 - 2011 International 4300/ Horton 'Engine 13 / Truck 10 '– 400 E Street Southwest Built 2016 :Engine 13 (S-189) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 10 (S-312) - 2011 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Foam Unit 1 - 2001 E-One / 1989 Amertek (1250/1000/130F) :Foam Unit 2 (S-702) - 2011 Oshkosh Striker 1500 (2000/1500/210F/1000# Purple K) :Twin Agent Unit 1 (S-736) - 2005 Ford F550/Crash Rescue (-/-/150B/500PK) :Ambulance 13 'Engine 16 / Tower 3' – 1018 13th Street Northwest Built 1932 :Engine 16 (S-196) - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Tower 3 (S-321) - 2018 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/95' Aerialscope) :Deputy Chief - 2018 GMC Sierra :Water Supply Engine 56 (S-148) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :Ambulance 16 'Engine 23' - 2119 G Street Northwest Built 1910 :Engine 23 - 2018 Seagrave Capitol (1500/500) :Ambulance 23 - 2012 International 430)/ Horton 'Fireboat Station' - Pier 5 - 550 Water Street Southwest :Fireboat 1 ("John H. Glenn Jr.") - 1962 Diesel Ship Co./Custom (7000/-/300B) :Fireboat 2 - 2017 Willard 36' Fireboat (1800/-) Training Academy - 4600 Shepherd Parkway Southwest Assignment Unknown :Special Operations K9 - 2010 Chevrolet 2500HD 4x4 :Critical Infrastructure Liason - 2010 Chevrolet 2500HD 4x4 :Medical Care Support Unit (S-224) - 2007 International/Hackney :Rescue 4 (S-601) - 2001 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue (ex-Rescue 1) :Community Support Unit 2 (S-202) - 2009 Chevrolet 3500HD/Reading :Car 9 - 2006 Chevrolet 3500/Knapheide (repair maintenance) :Air Unit 3 - 1993 Chevrolet step van :(S-222) - 2007 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-EMS Supervision 5) :2008 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-Battalion 1) :(S-232) - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-Battalion 2) :2010 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-EMS Supervisor 8) :2018 International 4300/ Horton (SN# 18428) :2018 International 4300/ Horton (SN#18429) :2018 International 4300/ Horton (SN#18430) :2018 International 4300/ Horton (SN#18431) :2018 International 4300/ Horton (SN#18432) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16811) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16812) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16813) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16814) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16815) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16816) :2016 International 4300/ Rechassis Horton (SN#16817) :15 - 2016 International 4300/ Horton (SN#17278-17293) :(S-194) 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500)(ex-Engine 14) :(S-193) 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500)(ex-Engine 10) :(S-178) 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500)(ex-Engine 11) :(S-177) 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500) (SN#24202-01)(ex-Engine 3) :2011 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500) (SN#24202-02)(ex-Engine 21) :2011 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500)(ex-Engine 16) :(S-141) 2008 Seagrave (1250/500)(ex-Engine 30) :(S-139) 2008 Seagrave (1250/500)(ex-Engine 28) :(S-169) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500)(ex-Engine 4) :(S-168) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500)(ex-Engine 7) :(S-166) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500)(ex-Engine 24) :(S-165) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500)(ex-Engine 23) :(S-163) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500)(ex-Engine 26, Engine 21, Engine 28) :(S-162) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500) :(S-145) 2006 Seagrave Marauder (1250/500) :(S-161) 2005 Seagrave (1250/500)(ex-Engine 17) :(S-157) 2005 Seagrave (1250/500) :(S-156) 2005 Seagrave (1250/500)(ex-Engine 6) :(S-144) 2005 Seagrave (1250/500) :(S-154) 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) :(S-155) 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) :(S-149) 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :(S-147) 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :(S-142) 2003 Seagrave (1250/500)(ex-Engine 9) :(S-301) - 2003 Seagrave Marauder / Baker (-/-/95' aerialscope)(ex-Tower 3) :2008 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial)(ex-Truck 5) :(S-1##) 2007 Seagrave Marauder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 13) :(S-302) 2003 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :(S-1##) 1999 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 5) :(S-1##) 1998 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 9) :2007 Peterbilt/Century Heavy Wrecker :2003 Pierce Lance/LDV command unit :2003 American LaFrance / 1993 LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 8) :2003 American LaFrance / 1993 LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 12) :2002 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue (ex-Hazmat 1) :1997 Ford / Wheeled Coach command Reserve Apparatus :Engine 62 (S-146) - 2003 Pierce Dash (1250/500) :Engine 65 - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500)(ex-Engine 15, Engine 28) :Engine 71 - :Engine 73 - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) :Engine 74 - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) :Engine 76 - 2002 Seagrave/2005 Seagrave refurb (1250/500)(ex-Engine 9) :Engine 80 - :Engine 105 - :Truck 394 - :Truck 396 - 2001 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial)(ex-Truck 13, Truck 34) Apparatus on Order :Air Unit 2 - 2019 KME :Collapse SU - in design process :TSU's - Pierce light rescues (3 PC order) :1 refurb of a Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial Retired Apparatus :(S-540) 2011 International 4300/ Horton :2006 E-One pumper (1250/500)(SN#121935) :2006 Metalcraft Marie Firestorm 30 (1250/-)(ex-Fireboat 2) :2003 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76357) :2003 Seagrave pumper (1250/500)(ex-Engine 19) :(S-137) 2002 Seagrave (1250/500) (SN#78995) :2002 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78A81) :2001 E-One / 1989 E-One ladder (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#122395) :2000 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76338) :2000 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76337) :(S-392) 2000 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn) (SN#76328) :2000 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (SN#78993) :2000 E-One Heavy Rescue (ex-Rescue 2) :1999 E-One (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Truck 15) :1998 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn)) (SN#76316) :(S-109) 1998 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#18180)(ex-Engine 79, ex-Engine 33) :1998 E-One Hurricane ladder (-/-/110' rearmount) (Sold to Big Creek Volunteer Fire Department (Pike County, Kentucky)) :1997 Freightliner/1984 Saulsbury Heavy Rescue :1997 Seagrave pumper (1500/500)(ex-Engine 1) :1997 Seagrave pumper (1500/500) (ex-Engine 31) (Sold to Westmoreland City Volunteer Fire Department (Pennsylvania)) :(S-388) 1997 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial)(ex-Truck 6) :(S-385) 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#76306) :(S-196) 1995 E-One Cyclone pump (1500/750) (Sold to Rogersville Volunteer Fire Department (Alabama)) :1993 KME Renegade / Firestix pump (1500/750/75' boom) :1992 KME Renegade pumper (150/750/30F) (Sold to Branchville Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) :1991 Amertek foam tender (1000/1000/130F) (United States Navy unit, on loan to DCFD) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1990 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1981 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 Hahn pumper (1000/500) :1980 American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1979 Ford L / Swab heavy rescue :1978 Sutphen / Pirsch tractor-drawn aerial :1976 American Lafrance Century (-/-/100') tractor-drawn aerial :1974 Ford C/Sutphen pumper (750/400) :1973 American Lafrance Century (-/-/100') tractor-drawn aerial :1971 Ford C / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1971 Ford C / Bruco heavy rescue :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1968 Ford F / Ward Lafrance pumper (750/400) :1966 Ward Lafrance pumps (750/400) :1966 Ward Lafrance pumps (750/400) :1963 Ward Lafrance pump (750/200) :1957 Pirsch tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1951 Ward Lafrance pump Station Map External Links *District of Columbia Fire Department *Washington DC Firefighter's Association (IAFF Local 36) *DCFD Engine 3 *DCFD Engine 8 *DCFD Engine 10 & Truck 13 *DCFD Engine 15, Rescue 3 *DCFD Engine 16, Tower 3 *DCFD Engine 18, Truck 7 *DCFD Engine 19 *DCFD Engine 20, Truck 12 *DCFD Engine 21 *DCFD Engine 27 *DCFD Engine 30, Truck 17 *DCFD Engine 32, Truck 16 *DCFD Engine 33, Truck 8 *DCFD Rescue Squad 1 Category:District of Columbia Category:Departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus